SIDE ROADS OF RACOON
by Mugsy
Summary: In racoon city the outbreak has infected a small subtown and Will a teenage girl and her friend survive?


Christina ran faster and faster from the lifeless corpse witch used to be her mother. She ran towards the front door. She froze in her footsteps when she saw her sister eating her father with the growls and munching sounds Christina was totally grossed out of her mind. She could only think about running away. She dashed for the door. Grabbed hold of the handle and pulled the door swung open but Christina herd that odd sound. Christina spun around and looked upon her sister now looking at Christina making awful noises and walking forward. Christina slammed the door on her dead sister's face and ran out side she grabbed a knife of hers she left in the yard. Christina then ran towards her mother's car and pulled that little fuse she made a week earlier. She took off out of her driveway and she kept hearing Skyler's words in her head over and over again " Chris listen leave with me please there's going to be a problem I've seen it Chris come with me c'mon." said Skyler "Listen I believe you but I cant go I have to see my family again." Replied Christina. "I'm sorry then Chris." Christina thought about where Skyler had said he was holding up.

Christina got within a quarter mile form the Building in witch Skyler was She saw the wreckage and destruction and a field of dead zombies. She began to walk to the sidewalk. The gloomy scene didn't get any better as she got closer to the building. She then heard a familiar sound, Skyler's British 303. Bolt-action rifle. She heard it once before in the shooting range when Skyler took her shooting. She ran now knowing Skyler was alive her saw many head shot zombies brain mater allover the place along with fire and blood. Christina after many times thinking about running away from all the gore she finally made it to the building a small mid city mall. On top was Skyler with his British 303. With a duct taped scope and a bipod. He also had a tray table and a CD player head phones a multitude of ammo a ton of weapons and a twelve pack of DR. Pepper. Skyler fired another shot hitting a zombie square in the fore head the zombie clicked back and fell he clicked the bolt out and gave a good old Texan red neck "WOOOOOOOOO". He put his sights on Christina. After about a minute he picked up a Walkie-talkie. Soon the large gray doors opened as Tyler Simpson and Darius Grey walked out with Pistols. "Chris you bitten?" Said Tyler Training his pistol on Christina. "Tyler No I'm fine let me in man." Replied Christina. Tyler clicked his Walkie-talkie "She's good no bites."" C'mon Chris " Christina followed the boys into the mall. She saw an older girl sitting on a bench typing on a computer. She had Dark brown hair and was typing very fast. Christina also saw Steven a good friend of hers an average large kid with brown hair trying to talk a smaller kid out of his weapon for another. The other kid was younger than Christina and had a brown Mohawk somewhat similar to Skyler's. She also saw this was her favorite mall it had Hot topic, A gun store, A large food court, a Hardware store, a bar, a computer store, a Game store and a Electronics store and much more. "Hey Steven who are these people?" asked Christina "This little bugger is Aaron and his sister on the computer is Emily. Skyler should be here shortly Tyler will take over sniping duty for an hour." Said Steven. Emily stood up from her Computer and said "Hello Christina I've heard a lot about you."" You're Emily I've heard a lot about you also." Replied Christina. Christina a little more muscular than average and about 5 foot 9 inches and loved everything that Skyler did they were best friends.

Skyler came out of the Elevator wearing a black combat vest with many pockets and some camouflage cargo pants his CD player was strapped to his chest. He had his Mohawk spiked to the fullest and it was neon green. Carrying his 303. on his shoulder and his backpack in his hand he emerged toward the tables. " Hey Chris how are you-" His sentence was cut off by Christina grabbing his and hugging him till he couldn't breath. Christina often hugged Skyler but not this hard. "Christina I Cant breath" Skyler squeezed out as he gasped for air. "Oh sorry Sky." Christina said as she released him. "Just so good to be safe " said Christian as Darius finished locking down all the doors on the bottom level.


End file.
